


shake like the bough of a willow tree

by foolish-quentin (queenradi)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Consensual Mind Reading, F/M, bossy Margo, magical birth control, penny being a perfect gentleman and margo being turned on by that, subby penny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenradi/pseuds/foolish-quentin
Summary: margo: i always thought we were gonna bang :(penny: me too, girl. me too.





	shake like the bough of a willow tree

**Author's Note:**

> i... wrote het porn? who am i? i guess it doesn't count as het porn if theyre both bi, tho.  
> title from hozier's "movement" aka the only song i take titles from when writing margo, apparently

Margo is drunk when she finds Penny. Penny is not drunk when he’s found by Margo. He is, quite possibly, the only not-drunk person in all of Whitespire on this particular night, the celebration after finally killing the Beast, but that’s fine. Everyone is drunk enough to make up for his soberness, and Margo won’t hold this against him.

She saunters across the throne room to him, her dress rustling on the stone floor, terrible wine sloshing in its glass, her crown resting precariously on her nest of braids and jeweled pins. She grins at Penny and grasps his arm, half flirtatious and half requiring support, and Penny grins back at her.

“Hello,” he says, and uses his other hand to steady Margo by the waist. She’s drunk enough that the one point of contact, the single warm press of his hand on her body, is enough to shiver her spine.

“Hello!” she says. “You know, I always thought we were gonna bang.”

Penny laughs, a wonderful burst of happiness directed upwards; he throws his head back to laugh. Margo watches, enraptured, at the way his eyes scrunch and how he bites his lip when he’s done. “Me too, girl,” he tells her. “Me too.”

“Do you wanna bang right now?” Margo innocently drinks the rest of her wine and tries not to shudder at how truly god-awful it is.

Penny laughs again. Not as boisterously, but it’s a laugh all the same and his eyes still scrunch and Margo is still enraptured. “No,” he says. “Not right now. Maybe when you’re sober.”

The very drunk part of Margo’s brain is disappointed beyond belief. The less drunk part of her brain recognizes that this is incredibly responsible and neat, and Margo chooses to channel that part of her brain instead of the stupid one. She tosses her empty glass aside, hears it shatter on the stones, wraps both of her arms around Penny, and rests her head on his chest. He seems surprised; it takes him a moment to return the hug, but when he does his embrace is warm and gentle and Margo realizes he smells like pine trees.

“You’re very comfortable,” Margo mumbles into his chest. His shirt is buttoned all the way, for once. A tragedy. Margo has spent an unfortunate number of minutes staring at the wonderful strip of torso and abdomen that Penny usually displays, and she just wants to touch it. She can be patient, though.

“I’m glad you think so,” Penny chuckles. He pets her hair and it’s almost enough to lull Margo off to sleep. “Do you want to go to bed?”

“I thought we weren’t gonna bang.”

“I mean to sleep, dummy.”

“Oh.” Margo rubs her cheek on his chest. Feels him giggle. Does it again. “I guess.”

“I can find Eliot and have him take you.”

Margo waves the suggestion away. “Him and Quentin left like thirty minutes ago.”

Oh.” Penny must have poked in her mind for a second because right as she thinks the thought, _Quentin is getting his brains fucked out and I’m getting turned down by a beautiful man who understands the fundamentals of consent_ , he does a wonderful combination of horrified shudder and pleased laugh.

“Sorry,” Margo laughs. “I know you hate Quentin.”

“I don’t hate Quentin,” Penny objects. “I just hate being around him or thinking about him.”

“Still.” Margo slides one of her hands up to Penny’s shoulder and taps him a couple of times, a senseless rhythm that’s more to keep her in the moment than to get his attention. She’s slipping away into a real drunken stupor. “I’m jealous. Baby Q gets real good dick and I’m throwing myself at your feet like a sad little sorority twat. But you want me to be _sober_ when you dick me down. It’s all very considerate and inconvenient.”

“I’m very sorry,” Penny says solemnly. Margo realizes he’s started walking them through the throne room, through the pulsating crowd of drunk Fillorians towards the door. “I promise we’ll talk about this more tomorrow.”

“Good.” Margo grips his shirt when he tries to pry her off his chest. “Can’t you Travel me to my room? I don’t want to walk.”

“I think the guards can handle it from here.” Penny tilts her face up and smiles. He’s very sweet, Margo thinks. His eyes are sweet and his mouth is sweet and he’s got tiny little dimples in his cute little cheeks. She wants to fuck him so badly. “Tomorrow, King Margo.”

"Mmm, don’t tease,” Margo groans.

Penny laughs. He kisses her forehead, and Margo just about falls over. “Sleep well,” he says, and then one of the female guards takes Margo’s arm and gently leads her down the hallway. Margo goes without a fight, the spot on her forehead where his lips touched burning with feeling.

“I’m going to sleep with him,” Margo informs the guard when the door to her quarters looms before them.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the guard says.

Margo falls asleep still wearing her crown.

 

The thing about being able to read people’s minds is that it is extremely awkward, ninety nine percent of the time. One percent of the time, Penny finds it useful. One hundred percent of the time, it’s a wonderful combination of both.

The day following Margo’s drunk proposition, all the "Children of Earth" have to sit through celebrations and ceremonies honoring their service and bravery for the Fillorian people. It’s all very strange and colonizer-y, but the court insists, and it gives Eliot and Margo an excuse to dress up. So the two of them, Quentin, Alice, Julia, and Penny all gather in the throne room and let gifts be laid at their feet and songs be sung in their name and so on and so forth.

It lasts for hours.

After the third hour, Penny gets so bored he lets his mind wander, over to Tick’s mind (it’s terrifyingly blank), to Fen’s (full of shining blades and schematics), to some of the guards (Fillorian porn), to Quentin (a graphic flashback to Eliot sucking his dick), to Alice (a word-for-word, entirely accurate mental run through of the Colin Firth “Pride and Prejudice” movie), to Julia (a list of the foods she’s craving and how soon she can get her hands on them). He has the sense to not linger more than a couple of seconds, and to skip Eliot entirely, but when he gets to Margo he stutters.

And then, like she knows what he’s doing, Margo catches his eye from her throne and smirks.

A thought bursts into Penny’s head, and it’s not his.

_Window shopping?_

Oh, how he wished it was a two-way street.

He settles for smirking back. Hopes she can interpret the _Only if you’ll let me_.

She thinks, _Come on in_ , so loud Penny has to catch his breath. He adjusts himself in his seat, smiles at the woman currently singing to them, and stretches his mind back out to Margo.

She’s one of the few whose wards are airtight and never failing. Now, however, they’re thinner than tissue paper, and Penny barely brushes against them before they dissolve under his touch. Margo’s a glorious host; he’s not bombarded with thoughts or mental images, but rather gently led down a winding path of idle ideas, vague notions, each flickering away too fast for him to decipher what it really is.

And then she thinks, crystal clear, _I dreamed about you, last night_.

He has to catch his breath.

_Do you wanna know what happened?_

Subtly, Penny nods.

Instead of coherent sentences, Penny’s served up a quicktime movie straight from Margo’s subconscious. There’s rapid-fire images of Margo’s hands on his chest, Margo’s mouth against his, Margo being pushed back onto the bed, the brush of hands on thighs and the drag of lips down her belly. Penny inhales, grips his own knee, tries very hard not to stare at her while she keeps _thinking_ , thinking so loud his heart is pounding.

 _That’s not even the good part_ , she thinks, and it’s breathy, sweet, so real it’s like she’s speaking right in his ear.

She throws more at him; her hands in his hair while he kisses her thighs, her hips bucking up against his mouth, his hands sliding up her belly to her breasts. It’s all so real, so intense that Penny can practically feel the heat of her body, can hear the hitch in her breath when he moves just right. It keeps going, becomes Margo flipping them over and climbing into his lap, putting her hand on his cock and biting his neck. She thinks that part so hard that Penny flinches, has to put his hand to his mouth, so casually, to hide the fact that he wants to moan out loud.

 _Are you getting hard?_ she teases. _Is this what gets you going?_

Yes, he thinks, screams, Yes, it is, apparently.

Margo doesn’t let up. She thinks more bites, rough kisses, jerking Penny off hard and perfect, thinks and conjures and projects so much and so fast and so _good_ that Penny is worried he’s going to do something very embarrassing while very in public.

And then, with no warning, Margo’s mind goes blank.

Penny’s eyes widen.

 _Be patient_ , _sweetcheeks,_ Margo says, and Penny can see her smirk. The glint in her eye. She winks at him. _I can’t give everything away_.

Penny closes his eyes. Margo is going to be the death of him.

 

Margo’s expecting it when, hours later, Penny Travels right next to her in a lonely hallway and—she can feel his quick prod into her mind to make sure it’s okay, _of course it’s okay,_ she thinks, _it’s so fucking okay, just do it_ — shoves her against the wall (gentle, so gentle her head doesn’t hit stone, so gentle her breath doesn’t even stutter) and kisses her.

She grins into it and hauls his body closer, pressed against her, drags his hands to her hips and kisses back rough enough that he moans right into her mouth.

“I didn’t think you’d be so into that,” she sighs.

Penny shakes his head. “I didn’t, either.” He kisses her again, slides their lips together and slips his tongue against hers, tangles the fingers of one hand in all the loose skirt of Margo’s dress. She wraps her arms around his neck and hikes a leg around his hip, thinks very hard about what she wants and—

Penny grabs the backs of her thighs and hoists her up against the wall. Margo giggles.

“You’re so willing to please,” she teases.

“I’m gonna make you cum until you can’t think,” Penny mumbles. “And believe me, I’ll know when that is.”

Margo moans and kisses him again. He shoves her harder into the wall, grinds his hips up and, in frustration, tries to move all her skirts out of the way.

“This is ridiculous,” he complains.

“Then get me naked.”

=They lock eyes for a moment, and Margo can see the wheels turning in his head. Then, he smirks, and his grip on her thighs tightens just a bit, and he Travels them to her room.

He measured the Travel perfectly; they’re pressed against another wall, and there’s no adjustment needed, and Margo is suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that Penny being so goddamn _capable_ is extremely sexy.

“Thank you,” he says, and Margo can’t even care that all of her mental wards are down. It means she doesn’t have to waste time talking.

They kiss more, kiss until Margo’s lips are sore and she’s bitten Penny’s mouth enough times that he’s flushed red and panting, and Margo can feel his cock pressed against her thigh, and her cunt is hot and wet.

Penny pulls her from the wall and deposits her on the bed. Margo immediately spells the ties and buttons on the back of her dress undone, and then stands so Penny can peel it off of her. She’s expecting him to go quick, to rip her bodice and throw her down and ravish her, but his urgency has evaporated. He watches her for a moment, eyes hooded and lips parted just slightly, and Margo doesn’t need to be a psychic to know that he’s drinking her in.

She smirks and takes his hand, leads it to her shoulder where the strap of her dress starts to dip into a neckline.

“I’m gonna go slow,” Penny says, softly. “Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Margo breathes.

His hands are soft, warm, so gentle Margo almost doesn’t feel them move from her shoulders to down her arms, to her wrists. Penny slides his hands back up to her neck and gently brushes her throat with his knuckles, and Margo tilts her head back just slightly. Her crown begins to slip off her head.

 _Take it off,_ she thinks.

Penny shakes his head.

_You want me to leave it on?_

He shakes his head again, then mumbles, “No one takes your crown.”

Margo’s heart slams against her ribs. She catches Penny by the back of the neck and kisses him, bruising, and doesn’t even think before throwing her crown across the room. It lands with a clatter, but Penny’s gone back to slowly pushing Margo’s dress off her shoulders and that is all she can care about.

As promised, he goes slow. Every inch of skin revealed he bends to kiss, to touch, and it takes what feels like years for the dress to bunch at Margo’s waist and expose her breasts. Margo spells Penny’s shirt open and returns the favor, pushes it off him and kisses his collarbones, presses up against him just to feel the warmth and their skin brushing together.

Penny cups her jaw and kisses her on the mouth, slides down to suck on her neck and then kiss her breast, and then he drops to his knees and persuades the dress over Margo’s hips. It pools on the floor around her ankles, and Penny stares up at her while coaxing her panties down, and there’s a question behind his eyes she knows he’s going to vocalize.

 _Do it,_ Margo thinks. _Make me cum._

Gently, Penny lifts one of Margo’s thighs and coaxes it to rest on his shoulder. He kisses up the inside, dragging his mouth on the sensitive skin, making Margo shudder and gasp. He hasn’t even touched her cunt yet and her hips are already twitching and rocking towards his mouth, desperate for a touch that isn’t feather-light.

 _Hurry up_.

Penny licks her hip. Margo fists a hand in his hair, hard. He groans, closes his eyes, then leans in and licks right between her lips, firm and cocksure and so good Margo’s knees wobble.

“Fuck!” she gasps. Penny grabs her ass and pushes closer, pushes up, digs his nails into the back of her thigh and sucks on her clit. Margo keens and rocks her hips against his face. He keeps licking and sucking, his mouth hot and wet and perfect, the sensation overwhelming and not enough in strange concurrence.

“Penny,” Margo whines. “Penny, Penny—”

He doesn’t let up. Margo can feel the bed pressed against the back of her legs, and Penny must catch some half-formed thought in her head because he pauses just long enough to tip her back onto the mattress. Margo scoots back enough to pull her legs up, and then Penny grips her thighs even harder and goes right back to fucking her with his mouth.

Margo’s back arches, her hips bucking and twitching with every press of his tongue against her cunt. She gasps, slams her hands against the blankets and tries to leverage herself some more friction. Her cunt pulses, throbs, and she’s so unbearably close—

Penny sucks her clit into his mouth again and presses a hand down on her belly, just barely. The pressure is consuming, and Margo cums so hard her legs seize. She cries out and grabs Penny by the back of the neck, holds him between her legs and grinds down on his face.

 _Fuck me,_ she thinks.

“Fingers?” Penny asks.

“Your dick,” Margo corrects. She has enough strength to drag him onto the bed, to undo the laces on his pants and shove them off, to pull him down on top of her and kiss him senseless. Penny goes easy, moves where she wants him, how she wants him, and he probably thinks he’s being sneaky when he gently rubs the pad of his thumb over her clit and makes her quiver.

Margo wraps her legs around his hips and rocks up against his hand. Penny presses his face into her neck and sighs, rolls his hips down and slides his thumb in circles around her clit. Margo whines, catches a rhythm and chases the hard pressure of his hand.

 _Fingers_ , she concedes. Penny’s hands are magic. Why limit herself?

Penny nods, still hiding in the crook of her shoulder, and Margo can feel his mouth open on her skin, half kissing and half trying to catch his breath. Margo hasn’t touched his dick, but she can feel how hard he is, straining against her hip. He’s getting off on getting Margo off.

 _You’re so good,_ she tells him. _Fucking me without a thought for yourself._

“Believe me,” Penny sighs, “this is good for me, too.”

Margo kisses his cheek, hard. His fingers dip down into her pussy, teasing, then circle back around her clit.

 _Don’t tease,_ she reminds him.

Penny hums, whispers, “Yes, ma’am,” and slides a finger into her pussy.

Margo shudders, arches into it.

 _More_.

Another finger, crooked perfectly, deep enough that Margo groans and rocks down hard enough to move Penny’s hand. He lets her fuck herself, lets her shove down on his fingers and clench and writhe and use him to get off. He kisses her neck, bites and sucks and presses his thumb on her clit in a steady rhythm.

 _Fucking perfect._ Margo’s mouth hangs open, her eyes screwed shut. Her thighs tremble, clenched tight around Penny’s hips. She digs her nails into his shoulders. He moves his hand with her, now, fucks in deep when she rocks back, presses up hard when she rocks forward. It’s constant movement, constant pressure, and she’s dripping down his wrist. She’s unbearably close, already.

“I’m gonna cum,” she gasps.

_I’m cumming—_

Penny captures her mouth in a bruising kiss and she cums so hard she cries against him.

Margo shudders out of it, gasping, and Penny pulls his hand away gently. She sprawls on the bed, catching her breath. Penny holds himself over her and draws his fingers into his mouth, sucking them off while holding Margo’s gaze.

 _Jesus,_ she thinks, _fucking Christ._

Penny smiles sweetly and takes them out of his mouth. He leans down and kisses the side of Margo’s neck, so soft she almost misses it. “How do you feel?” he murmurs.

“Like a noodle,” Margo says.

_I’m going to get you off, now._

“You don’t have to,” he says. Margo can tell he means it.

_I want to._

Penny searches her face, clearly worried she’s lying, but Margo doesn’t lie when she’s having sex. If she wants to give a man an orgasm, she means it. And she really, really wants to make Penny cum.

“Okay,” he says. “I promise, it won’t take long.”

Margo grins. “I figured,” she says. She has enough strength to cup Penny’s cheek, so she does. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m used to being so hot men can’t last more than two minutes.”

Penny giggles. “Maybe longer than two minutes.”

She shrugs. “We’ll see.” She can’t fight her own giggle. Penny’s insanely hot, yes, and insanely good at making her cum, but he’s adorable and sweet in equal measure. Margo almost doesn’t know what to do with it.

Thankfully, Penny can literally read her mind, so he knows that what she really wants is for him to flip them over, to let Margo straddle his hips and bite his abs, to put his hands above his head and arch up into her while she sucks on his hipbones and teasingly licks the head of his dick.

She takes her time, playfully sucks him down and jerks him off, until he’s swearing and twitching and gasping and bucking up against her. She grips his thighs to hold him still, flashes him a sweet smile, then slides back up his chest and kisses him on the chin.

“Got any diseases I should know about?” she asks.

“No,” Penny gasps.

“Don’t get me pregnant,” she warns.

“I wo—”

Margo rocks her hips up, gently positions Penny’s dick, and then slowly sinks down on him. Penny gasps again, hands fisting in the blankets above his head, and Margo bites her lip and shivers at the feeling of being so full, the pressure, the warmth. The slide is perfect, gentle, and she can feel the tension in Penny’s hips because he’s trying so hard not to fuck up into her.

 _Gentle,_ she reminds him. He nods frantically. _Don’t cum until I say so._

Penny throws his head back and whines, but doesn’t object.

Margo moves slow, tentatively, testing their thresholds. Penny shivers beneath her, shakes with every movement, sighs every time she grinds down on his lap. Her own belly roils with heat, and her pussy throbs with warmth and wetness, clenching down on his dick and sending pleasure all up and down her spine. It’s everything and nothing she expected, all at once.

 _You’re so close,_ she thinks. _I can feel it. You’re gonna cum inside me._

Penny groans. Margo feels him bend his knees behind her, straining to not move.

_You really want to fuck me. Don’t you?_

He nods weakly.

_You want to flip me over and fuck me until I cum, because maybe then I’ll let you cum._

“Fuck,” Penny bites out. He opens his eyes, panting, and begs, “Can I touch you?”

Margo grins. She slides her hands over his chest, rocks her hips hard and whimpers at the delicious friction inside her. “Yes,” she says. “Touch me.”

Penny goes right for her tits, cupping them and squeezing gently, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples and pinching just enough to make them hard. He groans and arches his back, tilts his hips just barely, and Margo shudders at the dual sensation of her nipples being pinched and her pussy getting fucked. Her thighs are starting to strain from being spread over Penny’s lap, but even that adds to the burn of pleasure.

“Please,” Penny says.

_Please what?_

“I don’t know.” He squeezes her tits, jerks his hips. Sweat glistens on his chest. Margo bends down to lick some up, to suck a bruise right between his pectorals. He arches up against her, so she sucks on one of his nipples to make him whine again.

_Tell me what you want. I can’t read your mind._

“I want—” Penny grabs Margo’s ass, squeezes. “I want to cum—”

 _Fuck me harder,_ Margo demands, still sucking his nipple. _Fuck me until I cum, first._

Penny swears. He uses the grip he has on Margo’s ass to flip them over, so seamlessly that he stays inside her, and Margo nearly gasps at how hot the maneuver is. She almost makes a snide comment, something to rile him up more, but then he hoists her hips higher into his lap and starts fucking railing her.

_Harder—_

Margo’s hands fly up against the headboard, bracing herself. Her ankles lock behind Penny’s back. She arches into him, trembling, her cunt throbbing and spilling wetness all down her thighs and over Penny’s dick. He fucks her perfect, hard and fast and deep, until she’s whining loud and desperate and writhing against the bed.

_Harder, harder, Penny, Penny Penny Penny—_

Penny hikes one of her legs over his shoulder and leans down, braces himself with one hand by her head and drives in _hard_ , slams his hips and presses deep, draws back and does it again. Margo cries out, her back bowing so hard it nearly hurts. She cums and cums, shaking, her body on fire, cumming so hard she squirts wetness against Penny’s belly and sobs against her own arm. Penny shudders against her, his mouth on her neck, and he fucks into her one last time before going still and cumming inside her.

Margo is still riding the aftershocks but she grabs Penny by the throat and kisses him. He groans into her mouth, melting, falls into the kiss and lets their bodies go lax together. Margo eases him out of her body and lowers her legs from around his waist. They keep kissing, slow and languid, nothing but the hot slide of their lips and the gentle press of their tongues. Penny’s hand drifts down her belly, fingertips brushing her skin so light, and she feels the slow movement of his fingers as he spells the mess away from their skin and from between her legs.

“Magician birth control,” Margo mumbles against his mouth.

“Mmmhm.” He smiles and kisses her cheek. His hand slides back up, brushes the side of her breast before smoothing down her ribs. Penny grips her gently, rolls them onto their sides so his weight isn’t bearing down on her. It’s such a simple gesture, filled to bursting with care and consideration. Margo can’t take it. She hides her face against his shoulder.

“How do you feel?” Penny asks.

_Perfect._

“I’m flattered.” His voice is airy, and Margo knows he’s thinking the same thing. She blew his fucking mind.

Margo kisses his shoulder and tangles one hand in his hair. She rubs his scalp, moves down to the base of his neck and presses into the knotted muscles. Penny melts against her like a cat.

“You’re gonna make me fall asleep,” he mumbles.

“That’s too bad,” she hums. _You can stay. If you want._

She’s not brave enough to say that out loud.

“If you’re sure,” Penny says. He’s stroking her back, dragging his knuckles up and down her spine, and it feels so nice that Margo might fall asleep, too.

“I’m sure,” she whispers. She can feel Penny’s smile.

“Then I guess I’ll stay.”

_Good._

Margo’s a little surprised at how badly she wants him to stay. But Penny’s good at knowing what she wants, and even better at giving it to her.

She falls asleep to the gentle touch of Penny’s hand on her skin and smile against her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> i know penny reads the other's minds without permission but every time he reads margo's it's consensual so


End file.
